1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer system that can be used, for example, in a motor vehicle or as embedded system.
2. Related Art
Modern computer systems frequently work with the virtualization of operating systems in order to omit, for example, the use of additional processors or microcontrollers. For security reasons, it is attempted to prevent the mutual access of the virtualized operating systems to one another. In addition, in particular, access of damaging programs to the various virtualized operating systems is to be prevented. If, in the case of a plurality of virtualized operating systems, respective mass memories are stored on the same physical mass storage medium, the risk exists in conventional computer systems, in principle, that unwanted access to external mass memories may take place, for example, by utilization of security gaps. In conventional systems, this is avoided by providing a separate physical mass memory for each virtual operating system.